Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
Fiber optic cables are used in fiber optic networks to establish fiber optic connections between end subscribers and a central office. In these fiber optic networks, fiber optic cables are often engaged to other fiber optic cables at connection locations (e.g., fiber distribution hubs, drop terminals, fiber optic enclosures, adapter housings, connector housings, etc.). At some of these connection locations, cable clamps are used to secure the fiber optic cable to the connection location. In some applications, however, cable clamps are not advantageous. Therefore, there exists a need for an alternate securing mechanism that secures fiber optic cables to connection locations.